fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Apostasy
=Apostasy= Cleveland, OH | music = "I'm Made of Wax Larry, What Are You Made Of" by A Day to Remember | brand = Corruption | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = '"Apathetic Choke"' (Half Nelson Choke + Body Scissors) | typen=2 | type1=Ammunition | type2=Steel }} Background Apostasy an e-fed wrestler Full Metal Wrestling, on the show Anarchy. Apostasy, IC, was trained by both LPW's Edible Matthewson and is currently trained by FMW's Edible Smith. Character Bio: Heath Young was once an idealistic young lad. As a young boy, he enjoyed skipping church with his dad to watch wrestling PPVs with his dad. After the death of both his parents in a car accident, Heath was adopted by a church pastor at the age of 12. The pastor, eager but unable to start a family of his own, had Heath change his last name to Yates. Pastor Rick Yates took Heath in, and would preach about how the Lord had clearly meant for Heath to persevere. In honor of his father, Heath began training to become a wrestler under the tutelage of Edible Matthewson. Heath did grow weary of the Pastor's preaching, however. He never had much faith before the accident, and it had been strained further by the accident. But Heath withstood it all, watching as his mentor Edible preached about apathy in the U.S. His mentor cracked, however. Edible left the LPW, and soon wrestling entirely. Edible left his pupil a note saying that he was “taking a vacation… for a year or two”, and left a plane ticket to Los Angeles, where Heath would train under released FMW superstar Edible Smith (no relation). Heath changed his name to Apostasy, denounced his faith, and left Pastor Yates at the age of 16. Apostasy now comes to FMW, ready to define himself anew. FMW Character Info: Apostasy *Height: 6'1 ft. *Weight: 245lbs *Billed From: Cleveland, OH Image *Theme Song: Muse - "Futurism" *Alignment: Face *Accomplishments: Participant in Full Metal Wrestling Tournament *Wrestling Style: Technical/Innovative *Will: Participate in hardcore matches. Revel in his sin. Be morally questionable. Commit blasphemy. Make pop culture references. Mock “the establishment”. Call upon Edible Smith for guidance/assistance. Fight against apathy. Mock the religious *Won't: Be converted. Call upon Edible Matthewson (yet). Join “the establishment”. Be an outright bastard to anyone who hasn’t provoked him Moveset *Primary Finisher: Apathetic Clutch- Half Nelson w/ Body Scissors *Secondary Finisher(s): :* Triple Play- Snake Eyes into a Spinebuster and a Jacknife pin :* Burning Hammer *Ultraviolent Finisher(s): Overburden- Super Burning Hammer onto weapons *Other Moves: :*Double Play- Backdrop off the top rope + Moonsault :*Ride-Along- (When on the apron, grabs the opponent by the arm and rams the opponent into the turnbuckle. Then jumps up and into the ring to hit a back-cracker.) :*Lou Thesz Neckbreaker- (A Lou Thesz Press where he grabs the opponent in mid-air, one arm placed behind the neck and the other underneath the chin) :*Reel Deal- Running, twisting Half Nelson Suplex :*Cereal Crunch- (Top rope, with opponent standing. Turns, catches opponent with clothesline, then gets a knee behind the back/neck of the opponent. Lands like this) :*Triple Dragon Suplex :*Spear See also